


christmas eve

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baking, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gift, Gift Exchange, Holiday Exchange, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Knitting, M/M, Winter, good omens - Freeform, wordcount: 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend a calm Christmas Eve together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Gift Exchange





	christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryGin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGin/gifts).



There was no other holiday like Christmas.

No other holiday that could get either Crowley or Aziraphale into such a delightful mood, well, except their wedding day. But even there, there was a difference. Christmas was a man made holiday that had nothing to do with them, and it turned even more special since both the angel and the demon had met the person behind it.

Right now, they were both sitting on the couch in their living room, enjoying the spirit of Christmas Eve. The tv was on, and a cheesy, traditional movie about the meaning of Christmas, family and friendship was playing on low volume. It was dark outside, with only the Christmas decoration lighting up the world, and large snowflakes were falling from the sky, painting the ground a glittery white. Neither were really huge fans of winter, but Christmas was different.

Aziraphale was currently knitting what was going to become a scarf when finished, and Crowley just sat there beside him, checking the time on his phone every other minute. He had a tray of cookies in the oven that would soon be ready. Chocolate chip. He was getting some last minute baking in for tomorrow, Christmas Day, and did not want to risk burning anything.

He had already baked bread for tomorrow’s dinner, and for dessert, gingerbread men, and the plan was that he and his husband would decorate them together ones the last bits of baked goods were done, and everything had cooled down.

“Crowley dear.” Aziraphale said, looking into the yellow eyes of his husband. “Do you think the scarf is coming along?”

“Yes angel, it looks amazing. I love the colors you’ve chosen. You’ve really gotten better at matching them.”

“Thank you. This hobby is really relaxing, I’m really glad I picked it up. Though I don’t know if I’ll manage to finish it today, but I really want to. It’s a gift for you after all.”

The demon nodded with a slight smile on his face. Both he and Aziraphale had the power to finish it instantly with magic, but neither would. Crowley respected that Aziraphale wanted to knit like humans, with no supernatural help. He surely was amazing, and the fact that he was making a gift by hand was adorable. He would definitely wear it until the snow thawed.

“No need to stress it. The gingerbread isn’t going anywhere. Knit for as long as you want to. It’s not like we need to sleep anyway.”

Crowley pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek, leading both to smile. It was short and happy, but so domestic and normal. This was their life, their Christmas Eve together. No more having to worry about responsibilities from heaven and hell, no more having to worry about the Earth and the apocalypse. It was just the two of them celebrating the holidays.

“Well in that case, could you please hand me another ball of yarn?”

“Okay, just wait a minute angel, the cookies are done and I have to get them out of the oven. Do you want me to bring you a tray of them? They’re still warm.”

“I would be delighted. You know how much I love freshly baked ones.”

“Okay, cookies it is.”

Crowley got out of the couch and walked into their kitchen, while humming  _ Jingle Bells _ to himself. The air smelled heavenly, cookies in the air, and it made his mouth water. Even though he wasn’t nearly a big fan of food, he knew how to appreciate a good smell, as well as tasty looking food.

He gave the gingerbread a quick glance, still cooling on the tray, before he got the oven mitts, and took the cookies out.

As he has opened the oven, the delightful smell became ten times stronger, and what an amazing Christmas spirit it added.

Crowley places the tray to the side and admired them, fresh cookies, perfectly baked. He got a plate and put six of them on it, and then returned out to the living room to his husband with a smile on his face. He was still knitting.

“I’ve got your cookies, angel. I hope you’ll enjoy them.”

“Thank you dear.” he replied, and kept on knitting, almost out of yarn. Right, that was what Crowley was gonna do next.

Aziraphale had his knitting bag on the other side of the living room, by the bookshelf right next to where they now had a Christmas tree. It was freshly cut, and it filled the whole house with the pleasant scent of pine and forests. Of course it was decorated, in reds and golds, lights, and on the top, a star. And underneath it was a big pile of presents, and even thought the wrapping paper was the same, you could clearly see who the gifts were for. The ones with Aziraphale’s neat wrapping were for Crowley, and the ones with Crowley’s sloppy one were for Aziraphale.

He got the bag, opened it, and looked around for the exact red color. There were tons of yarn balls of different colors and shades, many were red, so it was important to pick the right one, or else Aziraphale’s knitting would be ruined.

Thankfully he found the red quite easily, walked back, and then sat down on the couch, where Aziraphale was currently taking a break, eating one of the cookies. He kissed his husband on the cheek as he placed the yarn in his lap.

“For you. How are the cookies?”

“They are truly delicious. You’ve outdone yourself again my dear.”

The demon smiled as he felt his cheeks become warmer by the second. He had a soft spot for Aziraphale complimenting him and his baking.

“You’re just saying that to be kind.”

“Not at all, I mean it. Your cookies are the most delicious i’ve ever eaten.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet, angel.”

They kissed again, this time on the lips. It was short like before. The holiday spirit was clearly in the air, mixed together with the happy affection for each other.

Afterwards, Aziraphale picked up his knitting again, while Crowley leaned his head onto his shoulder, relaxing.

“Merry Christmas Aziraphale.”

“Merry Christmas Crowley.”


End file.
